Forgotten Child
by Horific Albel Nox
Summary: I don't remember where I lived before the attack happened, like in a dream I simply walked aimlessly through streets surviving on garbage and refuse left behind by others until I came upon something that changed my life, this is my story Uzumaki Naruto
1. Chapter 1

reupload of the first chapter I fixed a heap of things so expect this to be majorly better then my original so read on

disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or anything else that appears in this

warning- much like my other work this contains graphic violence, swearing and other things that may be unsuitable to children under 15 years

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 01 - forgeting home

Naruto stumbled along the dirt road trying to recall what had happened, bearly six years hardly old enough to understand what was happening in the world around him

he was slowly remembering what happened and bringing it into focus he had heard in passing that relations 'whatever that word meant' had become sour with the cloud country, a fight had broke out that ignited several houses

being only six years old Naruto was naturally frightened by the battle and ran, he ran out of the village without anyone noticing as people were too busy looking after themselves at the time

the fire was everywhere people of all age dying and screaming one had fallen dead right in front of him when a support pillar exploded and collapsed the look of shock and his hands clawing at the ground before he too was consumed by flames made him run the trauma and fright overloading his young innocent senses

by the time he realised he wasn't in the village anymore it was hours later and because he was frightened he no longer remembered the direction back, so he stumbled and walked on slightly confused shivering in the cool summer night air

eventually after hours of walking at an ardiously slow pace he traveled into a small town, not looking where he headed he dropped his knees and passed out behind some bins rubish covering him slightly and staining the orange muddy clothes he wore

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day came about and Naruto groggily woke up his tiny frame aching from blisters, cramps and soreness brought on by the cold night, he got to his knees and moaned to himself a black mess clung under his finger nails and bits of garbage clung to his left pant leg

"uhhh" he moaned again in pain before righting himself up and ripping the rubish from his leg and looked around, it was a dirty ally piled to four feet high was a mound of rubish and refuse some half tipped out from turned over bins

making his way out of the dirty pungent ally he walked into an open street the warm sun touching his slighly tanned skin and filtering through the unclean mop of blonde locks atop Naruto's head

people walked back and forth through stalls and shops some chatting animatly to one another others simply going about their buisness or yelling to passersby to sample their products

deciding to take a direct approach he asked the closest person where he was, the reaction he recieved was unexpected the man he directed his rather inocent question to simply pushed him out of the way back into a pile of poorly held up trash and muttering about "damn brats"

laying there for what seemed like hours he curled into a fetal position and cried himself to sleep and awoke hours latter and started to walk along the dirt road unsure as to what to do

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a week had passed and Naruto was getting hungry, he first tried begging for food with little success even after he explained his situation

finally after he became almost skin and bones he bit back his pride and begun rifling through garbage cans for food before being chased out of town by an angry mob after making too much noise and attracting locals who didn't want their streets dirtied with him

he continued to walk sore and beaten wounds closing up while he paid attention to the hunger in his stomach the tearing feeling inside made him hold his stomach in pain as he traveled

walking like this for several months slowly made his way through the fire country without even knowing it as he couldn't even read the most basic of kanji writtings

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sifted through the dumpster its massive size meaning something important to him 'food', he rumaged and rumaged eating as he went consuming all softs of thrown away products from half eaten burgers to stale rice and rotting fish

two thirds of the way in he came across a percieved jackpot, he cleared the prize from any other offending rubish and grinned slightly

a body of a man in his early twenties wearing a long sleeved gray kimono with a large blue obi sash twisted like rope around his middle, he had on a pair of reed sandals and his long off white hair had been done up in large side buns done up twice and looking like huge ears

Naruto's mouth salvated the body was only recently dead probobly covered over without anyone noticing, he took in more of the sight the mans face in death had been twisted into a fierce phychotic grin dried blood pooled around the mouth and nose and a long sword at his side made out of dead white bone, above the sword was a pack that looked fairly much full

Naruto went into a crouched hunched over position and begun to chew his bottom lip debating over the topic at hand, his right and left hand clenching and unclenching in a steady rhythem as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet

eventually his hunger won out of over humanity as he took a piece of the body into his mouth and begun to chew, hours latter he had ate his fill several times over stipping him of anything of worth including clothes

the pack contained what looked like forms of sword masteries each symbolised with a picture of a different flower or shrubery but as Naruto couldn't read he settled for putting the book back and continued searching

Money, mounds of ryou and jewelery filled the lower portion of the bag as well as some provissions and a headband with a metal plate having four etched curvy lines and a massive scratch going horizontally through the center

looking at what was leftover of the body of the man he put his hands together into a silent prayer 'I don't know who you are but I will give my thanks for what you gave to me in death and will make whoever you are proud'

picking up the mans belongings he tied the headband to his right sleeve and hoisted the bag over his back, finally after staring at the bone sword he too hefted it over his shoulder and went to the nearest shop

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man serving him was clearly only serving him because he had proved he could pay and was fitting him in a black Kimono with a white silk sash, Naruto left after paying the man getting another backpack to contain all the extra clothes he bought

the next stop was an inn he chose a nice looking place with a hotspring and was shoved off by an annoying attendent until the manager walked in and he tossed a bundle of ryou in his face "your clerk is a bitch I derserve better treatment then this" talking with an arrogant tone he heard a white eyed man used in konoha once

the manager looked shocked but recovered quickly gently leading Naruto away from the front desk and blabering on about their fine establishment and how he was going to fire the useless desk clerk the same greedy look the other man in the shop had

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

putting everything away and locking the door Naruto moved out to the back of the room into his own private hotsprings and stripped off the first bath he would take in months

he began the ardious task of washing all the muck off his body and in his hair bits and pieces falling off as he scrubbed, after he was clean an feeling like a new man he dressed in another new kimono this one light blue with a crimson sash

hearing a knock on the door he answered it finding a man in a sharply dressed waiter outfit looking stiff like his life was on the line "the manager has directed me to take your order for tonight mr..." he trailed off waiting for Naruto to reply

Naruto thought for a second before answering even at the tender age of six he knew it would be stupid to use his real name he thought up a psudo name "Bone, my name is Bone marrow and you would do well to remember it" he said tilting his head upwards a slight sneer on his face

the waiter sweated "yes of course mr Marrow, now about your order"

"yes I would like a plate of your finest meat and another plate of rice and miso soup for the side, I also want to arrange for some one skilled in the art of reading to meet with me tommorow morning so I may continue my education" using words Naruto little understood he kept up the arrogant charade

"At once young sir" the waiter shakily replied running off to deliver the order

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week past and Naruto had started to be tutored by six different teachers the first teaching him to read and write, the second giving him history lessons the third being a mathmatician, the forth a physical educator fifth a caligrapher and sixth a man that taught kendo

but right now that wasn't as important as what was happening to his body, he shuddered and fell wrapping his arms around his stomach the pain was intense and he couldn't make it stop it felt like all his bones were throbbing and breaking apart inside him, reshaping and forming other parts by themselves, he coughed up blood and moaned through clenched teeth

suddenly the top half of the kimono he wore ripped apart as muliple bones shot out of his chest back and arms, more started to sprout out of his legs and hands till eventually they all receded back into his body the bloody wounds slowly closed back up

laying on the ground Naruto panted twitching ocasionaly

'that was interesting' naruto thought as he staggered to his feet wobling slightly ' I need a bath' was the other thought

looking into a mirror as he passed he took note that his hair turned off white and his whisker marks had disapeared

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

reading the book of the dead man he found he read an interesting paragraph

'the Kaguya clan needs only strength while others rely on Chakra a strange mysical energy we use the honered energy of ki, the only thing a Kaguya needs is the blade in their hand and the feel of battle in their soul to become the greatest'

'while others call out for peace we know the only way to live is when you sate yourself in bloodlust and base urges, thought courupts the action and creates decay in the soul, give into desires and you will never go wrong'

absorbing the infomation in the book he memorized each section and picture depicting a movement or attack

'ki is the purest of the pure by digging deep into your soul you can feel the essence of the body which is strengthed through training and lust for battle, it is a gift from the kami-sama that strengthens you to greatness nad for this gift we give our tribute in blood for each time we draw upon that gift within us we bleed'

closing his eyes for a moment Naruto controled his breath and held out one hand feeling a slow shifting force he concentrated on it and brought it to the surface, a ripping of his flesh was the only warning he got before a long sharp bone broke its way out of his skin and extending over his wrist and stopping just before the knuckle

panting for breath he stared at the knife that produded with a shocked expression "so this is my Ki a gift from the Kami-sama" relising the energy he felt the bone sunk beneth his skin again the wound closing up looking back at the book he read on

'Ki can be used to become just as gods our stength bursts forth from our skin and movements quicken to the pace that no eye can follow, ones grace will become unearthly like that of vampires in legands of old'

looking away from the book naruto wondered what a vampire was before continuing his reading not stopping until he read every page

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

six months past and Naruto was bored, he had set up an account in the electronic banking system that covered the whole of the elemental countries and deposited the jewels and jewelery in a safe deposit box except for a gold necklace with a circular ruby in the middle

he had killed two kids around his age one by accident and the other because the kid had thought it would be fun to try to bully him, the boy was drowned in a puddle two inches deep and struggled until the last breath, it felt oddly good to kill just like the book mentioned he felt stronger afterwoods for giving into base desires

even at age seven naruto had grown taller and was many times stonger then was thought possible a child his age, he had coughed up blood on several occasions shuddering sometimes until he almost passed out from the amount of blood he lost but he kept it all to himself as the book had once told him never to show show weakness as people will betray you the instant you do

leaning back in a chair he came to an instant idea "thats what I need, I need a house"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sitting in the dojo of his newly built house on the outskirts of the village he got into a medative position so he could concentrate better, picking up his bone blade he slowly stabbed it into his chest and allowed it to merge into another bone before in sunk into his body and broke up into little pieces so it could be brought out latter, the sword was currently just over 4 feet in length and still taller then him

getting up Naruto got into a kempo stance a started a basic kata then moved into another stance and allowed bones to jut from his forearms and swiped at imaginary targets, solid punchs and kicks thrown in

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when Naruto had turned nine he came across an interesting idea that kept him amused, highway robbing he was currently in the middle of his next planning of attacking a man who was being escorted by two people, ninja to be precise

he had never been up against a ninja so he waited impatiently for them to start walking by his sword still four feet in length

'there they are' as if on a signal he leaped from the bushes sword trailing behind him, he swept the blade in a graceful arc cutting into the shinobi's back who only moved away just in time to dodge the follow up thrust

Naruto smiled the adrenaline making a dull thump in the back of his ears, the two Shinobi looked at him their assilant their sound head bands glinting in the midday sun, the boy he cut into was overly tall almost six foot and extremly skinny the camoflage clothing hung loosly in most parts, the second was an oldish looking man wearing the same outfit

the wounded man attacked first a kunai raised in slashing movements to which Naruto deftly dodged and blocked then side stepped and twisted his blade plunging deep into the boys chest straight out the other side and kicked him off the bone blade

"blooming petal first movement" Naruto whispered softly closing his eyes the reopening them to move into another stance both hands holding the sword to his side hunched forward and legs splayed loosely the sun starting shine on his own headband strapped too the left shoulder of his long sleeved red kimono

the body on the ground slowly turned into a log 'that book explained the accursed techniques of the ninja'

the other man took out his own kunai and redied himself "who are you and why do you attack us" the mans voice calm "he he ha ha, why not it is the only way to live" licking his lips as blood started to flow through his teeth he continued "and my name, well seeing as you asked so nicely, My name is Assassin" eyes gleaming in the daylight 'Assissin' charged

the man blocked the strike from the nine year old and was astonished not only by the boys speed and strength but also the fact the sword he was using had cut deep into the kunai he held, kicking the boy he moved back and drew six shuriken and flung them at the slightly deranged boy

Naruto saw the attack comming and moved to the side before strafing the man and charging forward moving in graceful slashes and thrusts, the man in turn nimbly dodged each blow

the second man made an apearance his hands flying into a set of seals before he let loose a fierce wind out of his right palm "Zankuha -air slicing blast-"

the blast caught Naruto by surprise but he rolled as he fell his strong skeletal frame allowing him to get away with only a minor cut and small bruises

"fu fu fu is that all you have I want more, more violence" pouring Ki into his legs he shot forward and twisted, a leg slamming forward into the second man and grabbing his clothing he brought him close the bones in his knuckles burst forward and stabbed into the mans stomach, thick red blood almost black in colour drippedout of the wound and onto Naruto's limp dislocated fingers

the shock on the mans face turned into fear when Naruto wrenched upwards, twisted and pulled out a sick ripping and sucking sound echoed in the forest then a thump as he unceromoniously let the body drop and turned to the first man his bones relocating themselves as they sunk back into his hand

"wha-what the hell are you" the first nin said backing up slightly to make room disregarding the pleys and cries for help from his teammate, looking down at the mans growing pool of blood his fear turned into anger 'how can some little brat kill my sensai' "I'll kill you, you fucking bastard"

rushing at him he let off a zankuha before closing in and locking kunai with sword both grips shaking from the presure conflicting from both sides "good I want your anger, your hate, drown in a red haze and bring me to life hehehe" naruto giggled then dodged as the man drew a second kunai and attempted to stab him

shrugging off the top half of his kimono he readied his blade and began dancing around the man blocking or dodging each strike, turning his back he waited a split second before the man took the bait as he went to slit his troat from behind "dance of the pine" Naruto whispered just loud enough for the ninja to know it mistake

bones shot out of his upper body as he spun moving into the ninja's guard and cutting him in several places until the man started to twitch on a spine that impaled him all the way through

"feh worthless, these ninja arn't a challenge at all"

Naruto looked at the merchant as he let the spines recede, adjusting his kimono he walked forward and slashed at eye level and left a dying mutalated corpse in his wake after pocketing all their belongings

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A year passed and whenever Naruto wasn't terrorizing some civilan he was in a bar or whore house even at age ten Naruto felt unwanted and lacked in pupose, he had no one he cared for, no one who could tell him what to do

being a loner had many faults most people didn't want a thing to do with him and most bandits frightened and didn't stick round long enough to get to know

his current residence was inside a house of ill repute and was slowly being bathed by an attractive young woman her long fingers occasionally tracing his odd bone structure before letting her arms curl around his neck and limply hang in front of his chest embacing him from behind "Koujiro-kun you really shouldn't hang round a place like this at your age" the woman whispered gently nibbling on his ear lobe

Sasaki Koujiro was the psudo name he settled on, the man was a favorite from a book naruto read once, he was a mythical swordsman weilding an extremly long blade who could win any fight and cut through anything someone he always felt he could become, his other name as Assassin was used to fool othering into thinking Koujiro was his real name

leaning back Naruto allowed himself to be kissed by the woman who trailed butterfly kisses down his neck and shoulder her hands began massaging his chest and he moaned into her which only made her continue with extra ferver

closing his eyes Naruto laid back and allowed himself to be taken by her their bodies meshing

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

he knew he was dreaming because he had this dream many times before now

a small boy was before him he had scruffy blonde hair and blue sparkling eyes, whisker marks adorned each cheek, the boy was staring at him intently and opened his mouth to speak "do you remember who I am or have you forgotten me and our dream"

"I think.. I remember you, you're me when i was younger right?" Naruto replied unsure as to who the little boy was many of his memories had somehow converged together and were hard to tell apart "yes you got it right this time, but why, why did you forget me why forget who you were"

"I, I don't know, I think you no longer were important and I can't rember where it was important to me" the strain in his head ached slightly but he shrugged it off "then do you remember me Naruto-kun my child" an eldery voice called to him and he turned to see an old man in red and white robes and a hat with the symbol for fire on it

"I, no, no I don't remember who you are but,... you were somehow important to me" Naruto again said his voice stopping sometimes to think if he remembered the kindly old man

"then you don't remember that you once told me that you'd get my job and title" the man smiled grandfatherly aged lines creakling as he did so

"No, no I'm not sure if I ever met you before" naruto shook his head the old man fading away "then you remember me don't you" a man with white hair said lying in an comfortable position a missing nin head band around his head and dried blood on his lips

"I, Yes yes I remember you, I think I took what you owned and ate parts of you but I can't remember anything else" he said clothes disapeared and parts of the corpse had long strips of flesh missing as many bite marks were present

turning Naruto anticipated another person just before waking he caught a brief glimpse of a man patting his head shadowed out and undescript

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto slowly stalked his new target, another sound ninja with white hair who trailed behind a man with long black hair and extremly angular eyes

slinking behind the man he readied his blade and struck out only to hit air as the man had spun and glided away from him movements strangly similar to his own

both men looked at him and he giggled to himself anticipation of the coming battle, suddenly the white haired man partly undressed himself and pulled out a small bone sword from his shoulder

"heh same as me huh" Naruto whispered undressing the top layer of his black kimono and moved his blade into his left hand and cracking the knuckles in his right, abruptly he charged an overhead strike with the sword blocked and punched him right in the nose and knocking him back

the boy looked at him strangly before raising both hands and firing off a salvo of finger bullets which hit dead on stopping the instant they hit bone all hitting the chest bones and dropping away the only evidence of hitting being small marks on his flesh

"ha ha ha ha, you have too do better then that ha ha" Naruto laughed stabbing forward then shoulder charging him as he moved away "whats wrong we're only getting started and I haven't worked up a buzz yet" pressing forward he continued to attack swiping and punching at the white haired boy

Kimimaro was shocked to find someone so similar to him in all but mannerisms 'who is this boy and why does he have the same bloodlimit as me, is he a kaguya as well' striking out with a kick Kimmimaro put some distance between himself and the odd boy

warping the bones in his arms Kimmimaro let bones rip out and create a circle of bone knives jutting from above the elbow and charged slashing and parrying in time with Naruto and caught his fist throwing the boy head first into a tree and breaking through it he recovered instantly to jump back into a fight

more bones shot out of Kimimaro's body creating an urchin like coat and spun cutting naruto in several places with the dance of pines

bloodied and grinning Naruto threw himself back to his feet "Motto, Motto (more, more) I want to feel every bit of excitment out of this fight" the half glazed look told Kimimaro that the boy was enjoying it a bit too much

acting on instinct alone Naruto pushed forward his left arm overpowering kimimaro and forcing him to his knees, huge gouts of blue unfocused chakra rippling out his back and arms in an effort to create more force, suddenly strange markings appeared upon kimimaro

slightly unnerved Naruto leapt back for a brief repreive from fighting and tensed his body allowing similar spines of bone to shoot out of his ribcage and back before charging again sword held in a reverse grip but was stopped when the boy decided to speak "who are you and why do you attack us"

"hmm ha ha why you ask, why not Its not like I have anything better to do then kill you, and my Name... is Assassin" Naruto grinned preparing his sword again when the other voice sounded out cold, raspy and a slight unhealthy crackle in the tone "Then if you have nothing better to do why don't you join us ku ku ku"

Naruto was speechless never before had anyone talked to him in such a way but it made him stop and think the high from the adrenaline disapating quickly "what was that" Naruto replied

"ku ku ku why don't you join us Assassin-kun wouldn't it be a good way to pass the time" the words erilly familar to what Orochimaru spoke when he met Kimimaro

"I,.. I'll join with you" the conflict was present on his face even when the spines receded and he sheathed his bone blade, kimimaro walked towards the snake like man and asked "is it wise Orochimaru-sama" anticipation present in the white haired boys eyes the idea of someone like him joining the sound was too good to be true

"ku ku ku Kimimaro-kun wouldn't it be nice if he joined us, you know I need strong people for my goals and he can match you Kimimaro-kun" Orochimaru chuckled walking towards the other white haired boy "do you want to be there for a greater purpose Assassin-kun, I can give you that purpose to live for"

"something to live for, a reason for existing" Naruto said head hung and eyes closed, seconds past before he opened them again detemination shining through "yes I will join you Orochimaru-sama and work towards your goal"

"ku ku ku good let us leave so you can see your new home and the people who will follow our commands" gently leading the way with a hand resting on naruto's shoulder

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto strolled through the streets of the sound village he had two hours before he had to meet with Orochimaru, the village itself was rather spread out and balanced, first there was the civilan buildings and marketplace on the ground the whole place surrounded by a large stone wall with wooden spikes jutting out the top

the second part were eleven large towers spread into a circular patern which housed most of the shinobi population, in the center of the towers was an underground complex for all of Orochimaru's and his more curious subordanants experiments

not much was known about many of the sound shinobi seeing as they were not only a new hidden village but also because they were modified into loyalty with a simple seal that meant they were bound to the village after graduating the gennin exams

Many flocked around Orochimaru the Otokage of Otogakure for many reasons most having been saved from a worse fate or being outcasts from somewhere else, the reasons were many

Naruto's feet gently crunched upon the gravel ground as he walked towards the industrial section of the marketplace where all the latest weapons and upgrades were manufactured, he looked around trying to find something interesting dull green eyes scanned the various implants and seals most of which made redundant due to the kekai genkai (advanced bloodline) known as Shikotsumyaku (Corpse Bone Pulse) the ability to create bones within the body and modify their hardiness

although something did catch his eye a set of simple bells, fishing out his still rather full wallet he bought them along with some wires that could support the weight of an elaphent and sat down to tie them into his rather long white hair, half way into his tying he felt the tap of someone attempting to get his attention

"excuse me" a feminine voice asked quivering slightly as if unsure what would happen, turning his head he came face to face with a young girl wearing a pair of cammo pants and a grey ninja top "Yes" Naruto said his eyes raising "I was wondering If you are Assassin, I was told to pick him up for the debriefing so he wouldn't be late" the girl seemed skitish

"yeah I am and if you want me to come with you then you'll have to help me tie the rest of the bells in place first"

the girl nodded and sat down behind him weaving wire and bells through the long white lock before walking him to the underground complex

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the complex was damp and the only lighting was small candles positioned along the walls casting erriy shadows along the floor and cealing, they walked for several minute before walking into a room with a large wooden desk and seven other people in the room

a girl with red hair and a skull cap spoke almost as soon as he entered "fucking great another pretty boy fag" the reaction instant "funny coming from a woman with less charm then a toad" Naruto replied in a smooth tone he had learnt how to sweer quite fluently in many pubs and bars he visted

"ahh good too see you" Orochimaru's raspy voice rung out from behind the hard oak desk and mounds of paper work

"Orochimaru-sama a pleasure to see you what is it you wish of me" naruto asked a polite formal tone used

"I would like to introduce you to the people you'll be working with, Tayuya, Sakon and Ukon, Jirobou, Kidomaru, Kimimaro, Zaku and the girl who escorted you Kin" pointing to each who bowed slightly in return

"Orochimaru-sama who is this fucktard" the inquesitive tone of Tayuya's laced with venom

"ku ku ku ku why don't you Introduce yourself hmm" the man arched an eyebrow

"very well, I am Sasaki Koujiro I go by the name of Assassin at times and contain the same bloodlimit as Kimimaro-san" Naruto bowed to them keeping his real name hidden, the others blanched slightly when they heard him say the same bloodlimit as Kimimaro

"ku ku ku thats good Koujiro-kun you will be leading your missions with 3 others and be living with them in the seventh tower the others will be commanded by Kimimaro-kun, your subordanants are Zaku, Kin and Tayuya so they may complement your way of fighting ku ku ku" 'and because I know them living together will be fun to watch' the seemingly un-Orochimaruish thought at the end but then again who knew what went on inside his head

they left after some arguing that lead to a small scuffle that Naruto kicked their arses in, on their way to tower seven cut and bruised and if anyone was watching a small smile would be present on Orochimaru

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes- hmm what you think of it I know alot of it seemed wrong but bear with me I'm currently fatigued and insomniac, people may be wondering what the hell and how did the thing move so far and alot of unanswered questions but I'll answer the ones I think you'd ask

1) canibalism and the bloodlimit- well I was thinking this up as I went along so some stuff doesn't make sense like how Naruto by eating someone gained the Shikotsumyaku (Corpse Bone Pulse) and why another kaguya had the limit when only kimimaro was meant to posess it, the reason is I wanted to give Naruto something substanial out of eating someone and the corpse bone pulse was always the coolest

2) the changing body- in so many other fics Naruto will somehow retain all of his physical nature even when he gets some super cool bloodline

3) naruto traveling- alot of that may seem rushed but I didn't know how to do it any other way, him becoming a bandit may seem weird but having no pearents, no friends and no one to tell him what to do and not do can really screw someone up

4) the boredom- Naruto traveled because he has a short fuse and low patience part of the phyche he inherited from the kaguya he ate, if you remember the disease of the Kaguya clan was not only physical but mental as well

5) money- Naruto being rich beyond his wildest dreams, what person wouldn't want it the kaguya was besides Kimimaro the only survivor who managed to escape with his life, taking the family treasures and latter dying from his dehabilating disease

6)banking- if you look at the naruto world you'll see an amazing level of modern technology so its safe to say that they would have some form of electronic banking

7) the bars and whore houses- Naruto lives in a world where people a trained to be killers in schools at the tender age of eight, Kakashi became a genin at age 6 and a jounin at age 8 if something like that can happen then its also safe to say as long as you can pay no one will care much about how old you are

And with Naruto not particularly caring about anything but satisfying himself and his short attention span and the fact no one was there to tell him better he would visit places of such nature

8) his disease- yes he does have it but for every wound or sore that opens up the kyuubi allows it to heal meaning he still coughs up the blood but can keep the sickness at bay

8) personality and stature- unlike in the cannon Naruto is quite different, at times demure and softly spoken an etiquette taught to him by his teachers and in fights he wants to feel as alive as possible, also due to the propper diet and kaguya bloodline he's alot taller and well build for his age

9)Assassin and sasaki Koujiro- Psudo meaning false is the wording for the first name of Assassin the second name slightly different, Sasaki Koujiro was a fictionious (made up) swordsman from a japanese story the man who's sword could cut cleaner then anyone else, despite being made up people believed in his story and was said to exist due to that belief

10) kyuubi and the seal- the corpse bone pulse is the most dominant feature in Naruto the seal and Kyuubi's presence is pushed back so deep that only minute amounts of the chakra push its way through to strengthen and heal him the seal doesn't surface even when he molds chakra

bio- Uzumaki Naruto

other names

Assassin, Sasaki Koujiro

Naruto is at age 10 just over 4 feet with strong muscles, he nomally wears a full length dark red kimono with a white silk sash, he has green eyes and white hair several bells theaded through them, his bone blade is four and a half feet in length, on his feet are a pair of extremly comfortable traveling slippers,he has changed his missing nin mist band for a sound one which he wears on his left bicephe carrys no others weapons

taijutsu-high ninjutsu-nonexistant genjutsu-nonexistant kenjutsu-mastery of seven forms of swordsmanship

health- extremly strong in both organs and bones the kyuubi repairing any damage sustained, mental though he's easily bored, sadistic, quick to tire of meanial tasks and at times extremly violent, he also has a bad memory

chakra level- jounin class, he has incredable stamina and an unnaturally high chakra reserve, he molds chakra for his bloodlimit and physical actions but knows no other techniques, the chakra he molds is ki body energy as he doesn't use mental energy for his techniques

bloodlimit- Shikotsumyaku (Corpse Bone Pulse) the ability to shape, reform, control harden and crate bones of varrying types inside his body, this can cause internal bleeding and disease

oh yeah and to anyone who reads my other story sorry for not updating yet, first my computer broke down then I had to write this so it would get out of my head, update for this and my other story should be within the next four days 


	2. Chapter 2

hmm the reviews in question, I did say in the notes it felt rushed, I'm not very good at flashbacks so I'll think of something different to explain everything

This chapter is a filler of sorts it will explain other characters and explain Naruto in greater detail

disclaimer- I am not in the ownership of Naruto or any other ideas I use

warning- though this isn't as violent as my other fic it still contains scenes that warrent readers to be over 15 years of age, for those concerned this fic has no yaoi pairings as I'm not very comfortable writing them and it will be unlikely that naruto will be paired with anyone for a long while, most likely a sound nin

Bio- Sasaki Koujiro (Uzumaki Naruto), Koujiro has a very short memory and tends to forget things when he's bored and will tend to go off without warning to pursue something he deems 'fun', Koujiro enjoys violence and base lusts such as gluttony, binge drinking and things not normally allowed for someone his age

Koujiro has a very anarlytical attitude to life he respects power and those who wield it but doesn't understand concepts such as peace and kindness, both a sadist and a masicist he feels alive only when experiencing things of the flesh

the closest Koujiro has to testing his mental stamina is rationing out sulplies and counting ryou when selling or buying, Impulsive he tends to buy what he wants first along with what he needs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 unexpected events

the disorganised group made their way up the seventh tower naruto's each step jingling slightly from the bells tied into his hair until they made it to the top turning his head to look at zaku, kin and tayuya the last looking quite pissed "so where are living" Naruto asked

"where do you think dumbarse, where living right here jeeze if you're our leader we're really screwed" tayuya said throwing her arms up in exasperation, a twitch developed just under Naruto's left eye

calming himself down Naruto waited silently for her to continue "we live in the first four rooms as we are the most trusted of Orochimaru-teme, when we're not on missions or training we have to take time to instruct gennins in the finer arts of being a ninja, the most promising of the gennin live here"

nodding his head Naruto decided to make his first decision as a team captain "then we will meet tomorrow at noon until then I want the records of the gennin staying here" 'Orochimaru-sama has placed alot of faith in me I have to show I'm worthy of it'

kin looked surprised for a second before nodding and running off turning back from tayuya and zaku he entered his room a quick "i'll be in my room if anyone needs me" was said as he shut the door

the interior was quite simply decorated in purple and white a bed in the corner and a cupboard and dresser, a table with four chairs was in the center of the room deciding that he was too tired to look around anymore he made his way to his bed and collapsed ontop of it and felt unconciousness take him

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandaime hokage rubbed his temples tiredly, the reason for his tiredness was because he had just gotten out of a meeting with the council

"sigh I'm getting too old for this" not expecting an answer he was surprised to the point of throwing a kunai when a voice answered "your probabaly right there old friend" Jiraiya moving slightly from his perch on the window sill to avoid the kunai with wild white hair swaying as he did so

"Jiraiya my old student for what reason did you return, the book you sent quite good by the way" the tense atmosphere was brought back with Jiraiya's next words "its about Orochimaru"

Sarutobi's eyes widened he had heard from a letter the year before that Orochimaru had left Akatsuki but what infomation did jiraiya have this time "Orochimaru recently procured a new student, another kaguya but this one seems off, the boy goes by the name of assassin"

Sarutobi looked jiraiya right in the eye to see if he was lyingt then let out another sigh, he had heard remours of a boy running around killing people in multiple countries and many of his couriers recently died as a result, even a courier he sent months ago with a group of gennin didn't make it out unscathed claiming a boy around ten had ripped apart two of the gennin and severly wounded a third before escaping with everything the courier had

"Jiraiya what you said who exactly is the boy" Jiraiya shook his head " I don't know who he is, he recently popped up out of nowhere, not even my spies have been able to find out much about him" looking out the window of the hokage's office he continued "but what I have heard from is that he is in great health, odd is that kaguya are meant to have a deteriorating disease and he has not shown a single sign of needing any form of medication to offset it"

"A new bloodline perhaps" Sarutobi inquired inclining his head "maybe, and if so we need to get him away from Orochimaru He's going to change bodies in a few months and he will have the ultimate person to change into" steepling his hands in front of his face Sarutobi leaned forward in thought

abruptly turning around Jiraiya made the hokage lose his train of thought on the supposed kaguya and his traitorous student "and what of Naruto" the question made Sarutobi sigh shoulders sagging and making him look a hundred years older if anyone had walked in at that moment they wouldn't of recognised the man in front of him

"-sigh- I don't know whats happened, its been 4 years since he was seen last, I know I couldn't of done anything and from the report he was missing for at least a week before anyone noticed" shaking his head he let out another long sigh "I'm unsure what happened, my first asumption was that the cloud had captured him during the raid but nothing came up"

rubbing his temples he closed his eyes and continued his speech "the Anbu couldn't come up with anything either and it is certain that despite the predudice to naruto no one had killed him as trace elements of such activity would of been found"

Jiraiya decided to speak up "so you think he was kidnapped by someone other then cloud" the old man shook his head graying hair moving back and forth as he did so "no I think what happened was that during the cloud raid he may of been caught in the crossfire and ran off as a result, during that time he may of starved to death or had been taken in by a civilan"

"lets just hope for the latter then" both caught each others eyes it ended the conversation until Sarutobi got a perverted look in his eyes and held up a book labeled ichi ichi silence

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"another dream huh" was Naruto's first words as he looked around a sparse empty room parts of it hazed out of focus, it was a one bedroom flat with a bed table and a single chair a small boy was curled up in the fetal position shivering and covered in bruises a man walked over to the boy his face and most of his body was out of focus like much of the room

the boy stopped shivering and stood up standing next to the unfocused man blonde bangs covering most of his face "do you remember me Naruto" the young boy asked in a childish voice not even bothering to lift his head

"I think I do, Yes, yes you were me when I was young, before I left somewhere but... I, I can't remember where I lived that made me leave" shaking his head Naruto decided to listen to the man he couldn't make out clearly

"so do you remember me Naruto-kun, do you remember what I was to you" the man said in a warm barratone voice he couldn't make him out but he sounded in his early thirties

squinting a little Naruto felt a soreness in his head "you helped me once when someone had attacked me except that I can't make out who you were, I don't think you were that important to me you helped me once and I never saw you again"

another man walkedd into his sight wearing an apron his eyes were half closed age lines made him look like he was permenently frowning "you have to remember me though you are my best customer" Naruto didn't understand what he meant by best customer but answered him anyway "You should be familar to me but I can't place from where" a salty taste asulted his senses but he still couldn't think where the man was from or what connection he had with him

an oppressive feeling made him turn where he saw an ally way a small boy was layng face first in a puddle signs of resistance showed that the boy was forcfully drowned, several meters away was a mutalated corpse of a man and a woman, the woman looked to be about three months pregnant and had multiple large gashes covering the extent of her upper frame

looking to his left Naruto saw a a girl who looked to be just entering puberty stabbed into a wall with multiple bone spikes, a boy with white hair and green eyes was hunched over on his knees coughing up blood the expensive kimono torn to shreads as little over twenty sharp bones were protuding from his upper torso and arms

the sight reminded him of something forgot that happened "I remember this, I killed them... I think thats what happened anyway"

abruptly he felt himself waking the dream fading with each second that passed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kin waited a minute before knocking on the door again, as like the last three times no answer so reaching for the door with her left hand and juggling the mounds of folders in her arms she opened the door and hesitantly walked in

looking around she saw the person she was meant to deliver the reports to, sound asleep in an orcward position one hand splayed upwards and over his face the other lying underneath him

'damn' she thought watching as his white locks jingled when he twisted slightly leaving his face unobscured, the face was pale unmarred by any scars or blemishs 'he looks so young, not like the serious face when he's awake'

sitting down in a chair Kin watched as he slept letting the folders spill onto the table haphazardly, hours past and just as Kin was herself dozing off 'Koujiro' started to stir moaning slightly he sat up eyes bleary, cracking his joints he fell out of bed kimono coming half off as he got up and made his way to a fridge without even looking

only after drinking a large dose of what looked like liquid caffine did he take notice of Kin who appeared slightly shocked at the fact he was almost naked except for a sash that was keeping the rest of his kimono up

"hmm surprising I would of taken you as quite used to seeing men like this" the statement had the desired effect as Kin snapped out of her shock only to blush and hide her face in the bangs of her hair

quirking an eyebrow 'Koujiro' said nothing but sat down opposite her and begun to sift through files stopping occasionly to take a bite of what looked to be an energy bar stopping what he was doing when Kin started to make her way out he decided to play with the poor girls head "but you know, my beds always open if you want to learn"

he smirked when the girl tripped over her own feet mumbling something akin to an appology she closed the door, he didn't need to see her face to know that she would be blushing red again

"he he he" turning back to the numerous folders his merth quickly disapated to a long sigh it was going to be a long night

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zaku awoke early his hands were still slightly sore from the operation he had three days ago when he was given the air cannon he thoughts slowly came to yesterday when it was announced that Sasaki Koujiro would be their leader and most likely the head of all of tower seven

tower seven was where most of the reletivly normal ninja lived, normal in the term that they either had little to no distinguising traits or bloodlines, it was the place for those who were unscathed by experiments either mentally or physically

clenching his fist he felt the dull throb from the implants turn into a spike of pain which he winched at, getting out of bed he opted for a shower and got dressed quickly, going through some basic excercises he finished by moving into several basic taijutsu katas

after finishing he sat down for a good breakfast only to be interupted by a knock on the door getting up he brushed himself down and swollowed the mouthful of food he had been eating before opening the door where he came face to face with a flustered Kin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kin sttod outside the door only for a second before pushing past zaku ignoring an indignent outburst that followed turning she said six words that send zaku for a loop "I need to talk to you"

zaku blinked then came to the first conclusion "I didn't do it" then his second conclusion when Kin looked at him blankly "ok I admit I set fire to the rabbit but it was for a good cause" the slightly irritated stare made him go for conclusion number three "don't judge me, he was always leering at me like he was about to attack and rip out my throat"

staring for a few more seconds Kin shook her head "so you did kill tower eight's mascot, nevermind it isn't about your phobia for the cute and furry, its about... koujiro, don't you think he's a bit odd" the vacant stare that was returned unnerved her "what"

zaku stared at her before releasing an uncharacteristic giggle behind his hand "he he you've taken to him quickly then hmm"

Kin looked shocked her mouth hanging open before hanging her head, "soooo" zaku slurred out "if you want to talk about him why didn't you just visit Tayuya..., wait a minute I know that look you did try to visit her but she was still asleep or something" the look he recived told him all he needed to know

"sigh, yeah I went to her first but she kicked me out saying that she needed more sleep, but back to the matter at hand what should I do" zaku stared long and hard before answering "nothing, you're too young, he's too young and you don't know whats going to happen for all you know he could be a mass murdering psycho and knowing Orochimaru-sama's taste its very well likely"

Kin sagged her shoulders but the next thing zaku said cheered her up "Chocolate ice cream fixes all problems where duct tape doesn't"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Koujiro' stood outside the rooms looking at the three subordinates that were lined up the first Tayuya looked either extremly tired or hungover the second Zaku twitched occasionally as if high on some form of upper or too much sugar and Kin the third looked sick groaning every now and then and smelt strongly of chocolate

"weeeell, seeing as this is the first time I've been in the position I'm willing to take suggestions as to what I have to do" Tayuya snorted "feh we've got an incompitant for a captain" Naruto glared at Tayuya fighting down the urge to kill her

"glad to know you've volunteered for my first task Tayuya-san, you get my most important task as you have to devise new fighting statergies against varied forms of oppenents under certain conditions, You" pointing to Kin with a slender hand he smirked lecherously "have to develop a training regime that will both enhance our strengths and allow us to compensate against weaknesses and zaku..." 'Koujiro' paused lingering on the dramatic effect

"I have no idea what to do with you so you're going to manage finances and stuff like that" zaku hung his head in depression mumbling about it was always him

Looking at them for a second he straightened "Dismissed" before walking down the steps and out of the tower

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's feet crunched on the dirt ground a few of the ninja mulling about bowed or saluted to him as he walked past while others looked at him distrustingly

moving at a slow gait he made his way to the central complex where several people dressed in medical outfits and labcoats looked at him with shock and some with greedy eyes as they thought about the experiments they could perform

ignoring everyone he stepped down the cold stone steps and the dimly lit corridors the candle light flickering as he walked past, his dark kimono absorbing most of the light a stark contrast to his pale skin and hair, his movements made the bells attached in his hair jingle melodicly as he twisted his neck to figure out which way to go in the unground labyrinth

a sickly malformed boy tried to move past him but naruto caught him by the scruff of his off white medical shirt "you, You will show me the direction to Orochimaru-sama or I will visit unspeakable horrors upon you" intimidation had always worked before and it seemed to work again

the boy looked scared and replied in a shaky voice his one biological eye and mechanical conterpart not meeting his gaze "ye-yes master, right a-away ma-ma-master" following the boy as he hobbled along he came upon the same room he had the night before dismissing the slave with an absent arm movement he opened the large wooden double door and strided inside

the room like the rest of the place had an errie half glow from candles and a low ceiling lamp he found it comforting as it played on his nerves as well as giving him a false sense of danger in the dark corners of the damp undergrond enviroment, he could faintly hear an aggonised scream and a drip-drip of water in the distance

"Orochimaru-sama, You wished for my presence" an hour before a courier with a message had delivered an order that 'Koujiro' was to report to his Otokage-sama within two hours, a slither of movement and a curse as a scroll fell onto the floor told Naruto that Orochimaru had not anticipated his entrance

picking up a scroll labeling it as a Ninjutsu meant that Orochimaru was breaking down a technique for use scanning the contents and not particurly understanding what any of it meant he placed it in the awaiting hand of his kage "Koujiro-kun" the raspy voice sounded out like fingernails on a blackboard "I wanted to inform you that in three months I will give you a very special boon that will alow us to become one and gain an unmeasurable strength to acomplish my goal, it will test your loyalty to both me and your purpose of existance"

that sparked something inside Naruto "purpose of my existance huh" he whispered and stared at Orochimaru "what is your goal Orochimaru-sama" he asked his voice still bearly above a whisper "my goal Koujiro-kun, my goal is four fold ku ku ku, I will tell you the first part of my goal in a month when I posses you body and give it a true purpose until then, how is your team working out"

smiling slightly Naruto sat in a seat opposite Orochimaru and decided to start off with Kin "he he he Kins cute, the way she blushes when she saw me almost naked was to die for, she was so red I thought she was going to pass out and then theres Tayuya-san every time she tries to mouth off I give her something that will both annoy the hell out of her and be useful in the long run"

Orochimaru and Naruto laughed both sharing it as a good experience "I'm not sure about Zaku though he seems to be rather twitchy and a bit odd" although the fact that zaku was more normal then he was elluded his conscious thought, the old man opposite him chuckled for a minute before opening his mouth to speak "I can explain his twitching ku ku ku, he was only recently involved in an opperation and the long term sedatives are slowly wearing off as his body adapts to his implant"

nodding Naruto accepted the excuse and continued when he was sure the kage had finished "it feels odd to be ordering people around though, especially someone who is years older then me" Orochimaru shook his head allowing raven locks to flow back and forth as he did so "you should get used to it the powerful have the right to order those below them if they wish for power"

the two lapsed into silence both slightly in their own worlds as they reminesed about small things

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a week had past with little impact, Naruto had begun to learn about chakra and its uses, he had taken to it pretty quickly and found it a step up from using ki his first skill he learned was a basic bunshin but had advanced in a fast pace learning to stick to things with his body and to concerntrate and hear even the faintest of sounds with a sound based jutsu

tayuya despite her rough demeanor was a good statergist and battle planner if somewhat lacking in witty comebacks when insulting she had bought a new slection of genjutsu saying that it would help the team in the long run

Kin taking a new approach to her technique had attached bells to each of her needles and begun to specialize in long range attacks

Naruto had bought something for Zaku, chakra absorbers which worked by leeching off the bodies ambient energy and forcing him to work harder when training in turn it increased muscle mass and thickening chakra reserves enormiously

it continued until a full month had passed when Orochimaru had summoned 'Koujiro' to him so their riual could take place

Naruto looked at Orochimaru waiting patiently for once in his life "so Koujiro-kun I'm going to tell you my first objective it is to destroy the greatest of the elemental countries Konoha" with this said he looked Naruto straight into the eyes and uttered a single word "Metampsychosis"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

end chapter

heh a cliffhanger tune in for the next chapter

author's notes

You know I've read a whole heap of fanfiction and the most common characteristic of them is that Orochimaru has absolutly no redeming qualities and that all of his acts are unjustified and baseless

I appologize if this update seems late I've been swamped and tired all week and had to do this chapter in parts

another thing I've noticed is that the sound vilage is almost always percieved as a terrible place to live where townspeople are oppressed and that every sound nin is a brainwashed weakling, you have to step back and look at how Orochimaru is, when he does something he just doesn't do it half assed and leave it to chance so he would have alot of help mostly those who want for better, some with promises of power and others because they just agree with him

I wanted to shock everyone with characters that while portrayed as psychotic souless demons actually have humanity more to do with that stuff next chapter 


End file.
